


The Real Right Wish

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: InuYasha wonders if Kagome made the right wish, and then Kikyo assures him he did.





	

It was still hard for him to believe it…  When Kagome had wished on the jewel, he wasn’t sure she’d made the right wish… but now…  He couldn’t believe that after all this time, she’d returned to him, that she was lying here in his arms…  Flesh and blood and _real_.  And that special spot on her shoulder…  She turned a little in his grasp and now the mark was even more visible than before.  Red and swollen, scabbing over, a faint hint of purple around the edges from where he’d bitten her so hard.

She was the only thing he hadn’t had to steal or fight for, the only thing that had ever come willingly and lovingly to him, and wanted to be with him for as long as time would allow it.  He smiled as he ran a claw lightly around the bite wound.  Her dark eyes fluttered open.  “InuYasha…"

“Hmm?” he intoned.

“Aren’t you going to get some sleep?” 

The hanyou adjusted his position and slid down his woman’s body.  “Sorry, was just admirin’ my work.”  He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.  “Alright, let’s get some sleep… unless you wanna go once more...”

She nuzzled into his chest and sighed, “I don’t think I could handle any more tonight.”  She could feel his disappointment.  “Don’t worry, I’m sure after a good night’s rest I’ll be good as new tomorrow.”  He seemed to accept that answer and he wrapped his strong arms around her.  He hugged her close and she whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kikyo.”


End file.
